


Be yourself my ally in love’s battle

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Diana/Kate ink drawing for Femslash February & for the gen prompt bingo prompt 'highlights and accent colours'





	Be yourself my ally in love’s battle

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Sappho poem, because of course it is.


End file.
